


Date Night

by DanHasOTPs



Series: fics under 1000 words [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cookie's parent au, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Finally, after weeks of planning, putting it off, work getting in the way and more planning, they had the night off.They’d just dropped Jaden off at Joey’s, Chazz loudly complaining from the living room as Jaden rushed inside.Now finally on their way after Seto gave Joey a murderous threatening glare that conveyed his feelings about this arrangement.Seto had meticulously planned the night. First dinner at their shared favourite restaurant, so Yugi could relax completely. Yugi’s taste was too casual for Seto’s standards.





	Date Night

Finally, after weeks of planning, putting it off, work getting in the way and more planning, they had the night off.

They’d just dropped Jaden off at Joey’s, Chazz loudly complaining from the living room as Jaden rushed inside.

Now finally on their way after Seto gave Joey a murderous threatening glare that conveyed his feelings about this arrangement.

Seto had meticulously planned the night. First dinner at their shared favourite restaurant, so Yugi could relax completely. Yugi’s taste was too casual for Seto’s standards.

So a semi-formal small restaurant it was. The food was good, the atmosphere still intimate despite the upper class patrons.

They were both satisfied with this place.

After dinner they’d go home, not to Kaiba’s big cold mansion, but to Yugi’s new high end apartment. (Honestly, Yugi had been surprised but not shocked when Seto gave him the key to his new KaibaCorp. provided home. Not that he minded when he discovered the luxurious features, hot tub included.)

And, for once, they could both sleep in, as Jaden was staying the night.

They sat in the limousine, Seto producing his phone from his pocket, but before he could type anything, Yugi snatched it.

“Leave them alone, Seto.” Yugi scolded playfully as he stuffed Seto’s phone in his own jacket.

“And let them have fun, like us.” He finished with a quick press of his lips to Seto’s cheek.

Seto just huffed as he lifted a hand to Yugi’s jaw and guided him into a full kiss.

Just as they broke apart, the privacy window between the chauffeur and them lowered an inch.

‘Smart man.’ Kaiba thought. It wouldn’t be the first time they would’ve gotten carried away in the back of his limousine.

They got out, looking each other over once to make sure no one would notice that they’d been kissing.

Entering the restaurant, they were guided to their table, a nice corner that was mostly hidden. Perfect for the King of games and unofficial king of Domino City.

Sitting down, Seto instantly reaching for the pocket that usually held his phone. 

Yugi just smirked and took it out of his own pocket, typing something into it before handing it back. 

Seto looked suspiciously at him. He knew Yugi well enough to know it wouldn’t be that easy.

Lighting up the screen and typing in his password, he got denied.

So Yugi had changed his password. Fine. He darkened his screen again, placing it face up on the table.

Yugi had done this before. It shut down Seto’s communication, but he was still reachable for emergencies. He couldn’t terrorize Joey or work this way.

For now Yugi demanded his undivided attention. Seto didn’t argue. He knew Yugi deserved it.

Dinner was pleasant, the restaurant serving mostly western foods. Yugi still hadn’t outgrown his love for burgers and Seto could appreciate a nice cut of meat.

The evening was spent switching between comfortable silence and good conversation. Catching up on all the things that got forgotten during the work week and recalling how ridiculous they were when they were younger.

Soon, they finished their dessert, Yugi sending off a text to have the driver come pick them up.

Seto took care of the cheque, signing his name elegantly before leading Yugi outside.

He opened the door for Yugi, playfully bowing and smirking as Yugi stared at him with suspicion. Seto was up to something. Yugi decided to let himself be surprised and went along with it.

Seto followed soon after. He requested Yugi’s apartment as destination before ordering the privacy window up again.

Yugi felt a hand cradle his own as he stared outside. He turned to look at Seto when he felt a small squeeze.

Their eyes met, Yugi would have been overwhelmed, if he wasn’t used to Seto’s intensity.\

Seto’s blue eyes shimmered with something Yugi didn’t often see. Passion, love, care. A mixture of Seto’s feelings that he only ever showed to Yugi when he was completely focussed on his partner.

Yugi reached up with his free hand, initiating a kiss. Seto responded instantly.

 

Soon, the car came to a stop, both of them getting out and taking the private elevator up to Yugi’s penthouse. Jaden, Chazz and Joey completely forgotten.

For now, Yugi was his only care.

~

The next morning Seto woke up first. Yugi was still half buried in blankets and pillows while his face was smushed into Seto’s chest. Seto holding him in place with a half embrace.

He let out a content sigh, finally feeling relaxed after weeks of stressful planning and rushing around to get both him and Yugi time off.

Taking another look at Yugi, he inched closer, falling back asleep almost instantly and missing Yugi’s soft sleepy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission by the lovely hyperionnebulae on tumblr for a gift exchange! This work has been gifted to drawing-cookie (also on tumblr) who has a wonderful au with lots of art and comics where seto and yugi adopt Jaden and Joey adopts Chazz.
> 
> Hope you both like it^^


End file.
